a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slidable cover mechanism of a paper shredder.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a conventional paper shredder wherein paper is fed in vertically and FIG. 2 shows another conventional paper shredder having a blocking board structure, wherein paper is fed in obliquely. Although these two kinds of paper feed-in methods have all been carried out with safety certification in design, some problems still exist when using the paper shredders. As the paper entrance is opened, foreign objects may inevitably fall into the paper shredder, which results in damage to a user's possession, thereby causing an unnecessary loss. In addition, the objects (hard objects, such as coins) that fall into the paper shredder may cause damage to the paper shredder itself.